<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want to Go Home by vladthesimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601406">I Want to Go Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladthesimp/pseuds/vladthesimp'>vladthesimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Someday, Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, tommy never left techno my word is final</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladthesimp/pseuds/vladthesimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He started shouting again, trying to be heard over the arguing, "I- this wasn't-"</p>
<p>But nobody was listening to him. </p>
<p>Again. </p>
<p>It was happening again.</p>
<p>or</p>
<p>Tommy doesn't leave Technoblade to go to Tubbo, because all I want is for SBI to be a big happy family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want to Go Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things were going downhill, and quickly. </p>
<p>He watched as their plans started crumbling, tearing apart at the seams. </p>
<p>He felt the panic rise up, threatening to make his lungs stop working as he and Technoblade silently followed them. </p>
<p>Them. Tubbo, Ranboo, Quackity, Fundy and Dream. </p>
<p>When they approached the community house and when he realized what Dream was saying his heart seemed to stop in his chest. </p>
<p>He did not do that. </p>
<p>But they believed him. </p>
<p>They believed Dream, they thought Tommy did it. </p>
<p>But he didn't.</p>
<p>He wasn't surprised when the arguing got louder, his past friends’ voices growing more urgent as they tried to make Dream back off. </p>
<p>His discs. </p>
<p>Dream wanted his discs. </p>
<p>And it started to sound like they were ready to give it up. </p>
<p>Technoblade continued to message his communicator, he sent back frantic answers as he struggled to type with his shaking hands. </p>
<p>He felt rage when Dream spoke, he could tell that every word that he said was a lie. </p>
<p>It was all manipulation. </p>
<p>Tommy knew about it, he remembered the weeks he spent with the man, thinking that he was his only friend, the only thing left to live for. </p>
<p>The lies seemed to weave around him, he felt like he wasn't even living his own life, Dream was always there. Even when he left, fueled by the rage of having everything he worked for go up in flames, he feared the punishment of leaving. </p>
<p>Tommy's mind insisted that Dream was there, Dream was watching, and if he left very bad things would happen. But he pushed past that and ran, ran until he could see the faint smoke that rose from the chimney of Technoblade's house. </p>
<p>When he had seen Dream again, he couldn't get his lungs to work, he thought Dream was going to drag him back to the island and make him stay there. But Technoblade defended him, it had been such a long time since someone really seemed to care about him, and by the time Dream had left he felt like the weight on his shoulders had been lifted. </p>
<p>He no longer had to fear Dream, Technoblade was there, he would protect him. </p>
<p>It felt like his entire world was slipping past him in a blur, the only thing in his head was screaming at him to run, to leave. But he couldn't leave, Tubbo had his disc and Tommy wasn't sure if he was going to keep it or not. He had to step in. </p>
<p>So he did. </p>
<p>He pushed himself out of the water, stumbling to gain his foot and stuttering over his words. </p>
<p>God, it was so hard to breathe. </p>
<p>His mind jumped to try to find the right thing to say at the moment, "No- no- listen- no- you don't-"</p>
<p>Everybody there jumped in surprise not expecting amour to appear of thin air, and they definitely didn't expect it to be Tommy wearing the armour. </p>
<p>"Uh-"</p>
<p>"Tommy?"</p>
<p>"Wait, is this Tommy? Are you invisible?"</p>
<p>"Is that-"</p>
<p>He took in a deep breath as he tried to defend himself, to defend his discs, "Yeah, you don't need-... you don't need the discs."</p>
<p>Dream spoke up, his cold voice cutting through him like ice, making his hands shake, "Tommy listen, you fucked up! Look- I don't care- Listen, Tubbo is going to-"</p>
<p>Tommy grit his teeth, trying to maintain his composure, "No Dream- Does this look like something I would do?"</p>
<p>Voices exploded around him, Dreams sword glinted in the light, "Yes! It does!"</p>
<p>He could feel his composure cracking, breaking under the pressure of the people around him yelling angrily. He didn't notice when a set of full enchanted nethorite appeared next to him from under the water cascading around them.</p>
<p>But a deep voice broke out, making itself stand out amongst the chorus of shouts that surrounded him, "Guys- Tommy- he didn't do this, okay? He didn't do this."</p>
<p>Dream immediately started speaking again, his face twisted into a sneer, "Okay, Technoblade."</p>
<p>It got even louder at the appearance of the so-called 'Blood God', who stood tall at his side. </p>
<p>His voice sounded confident, but Tommy could hear the worry under it, they were surrounded by dozens of people, and just about all of them were enemies, "Okay listen, listen. I know you probably- I'm not the most reliable person to the government, but Tommy wouldn't lie to me. He said he didn't do it, he wouldn't lie to me."</p>
<p>Tommy still shook, both from the fact he drenched in water, that and the terror that was wrapped around him like a restricting cloak. </p>
<p>Dream was very clearly exasperated at this point, "He lied about burning down George's house!"</p>
<p>Techno took a step forward, his voice growing louder, "He wouldn't lie to me, Dream! He'd lie to you- but he wouldn't lie to me!"</p>
<p>Dream shot back just as quick, "He's the biggest liar here!"</p>
<p>Tommy couldn't help but cut him off, his blood was rushing in his veins, "No!"</p>
<p>The masked man snarled, "Look- I don't think this involves you."</p>
<p>Technoblade scowled, looking annoyed, "I didn't want to be involved either but Tommy ran in, I'm not going to leave him alone at a time like this!"</p>
<p>Tommy felt himself relax a bit, he didn't have to worry, Technoblade was there, he had his back. </p>
<p>He started shouting again, trying to be heard over the arguing, "I- this wasn't-"</p>
<p>But nobody was listening to him. </p>
<p>Again. </p>
<p>It was happening again.</p>
<p>Fundy was the next to talk, "Wait he actually did do this?"</p>
<p>Dream held his sword at his side, looking down on them, "Yes."</p>
<p>Tubbo walked towards Tommy a bit, the latter fighting the urge to take a step back, "Well, the fact that your here is- it kind of proves his point, you're not where you're supposed to be."</p>
<p>Tommy felt a stinging in his eyes, he ignored it. </p>
<p>Dream started shouting again, "Yeah- You're supposed to be in exile."</p>
<p>Breathe, Tommy, remember to breathe, "Yeah!- We thought- We thought we could-"</p>
<p>"Why are you here!?"</p>
<p>Tommy scowled, he wasn't even thinking about what to say, it just came out, "We thought we could give Dream a friendly pat on the back- with knives!"</p>
<p>Technoblade stepped up to his side once again, facing Dream with no hesitation, "Well you're out here accusing him of crimes, and then saying that defending himself makes him guilty?"</p>
<p>Dream didn't back down, "He isn't even supposed to be here!"</p>
<p>The piglin hybrid scoffed, tipping his head to the side with a sneer on his face, "Oh yeah, whatever, laws."</p>
<p>Tommy turned to Tubbo, "Look- you can't give him the discs."</p>
<p>Dream did the same, "Tubbo. Just give me the discs."</p>
<p>Tubbo went quiet, he looked between the both of them before looking to the side silently. He could see the bags under his friend’s eyes, he looked tired. </p>
<p>Tommy felt a cold dread creep up his spine, "You’re not going to-"</p>
<p>He stopped talking when he saw who used to be his best friend open up ender chest that stood in the middle of the wooden floor they stood on. He ran forward without thinking, shoving the other boy back from it, "Woah- Woah- What the fuck!? You're not going to give him the disc are you?"</p>
<p>Tubbo glared at him, his voice rising, "You've literally proven time and time again that you can't be trusted!"</p>
<p>Tommy took a step back, "What? No, I haven't- as soon as we- as soon as we take him down we'll be fine- we'll be back- we..." His voice slowly trailed off, he stared at Tubbo, his best friend, and he just looked disappointed. </p>
<p>"I don't think that an option anymore."</p>
<p>He heard what he was implying, and it hurt. </p>
<p>It hurt more than when he had exiled him, it hurt more than when he never even visited him, it hurt more than anything. </p>
<p>Tommy turned around, he bit his lip and took in a deep breath, everyone was quiet. He turned around, his voice was softer now, but it was still sharp, as he faced the president of L'Manburg.</p>
<p>His voice shook as he spoke, "Tubbo, you spend all this time, you do all these speeches talking about how I was a bad friend. How I was- how I was the one being reckless and doing things, and being bad but-"</p>
<p>He paced around as he spoke, his hands clenched at his sides as he gripped his shield and axe, "You won't even stick up for me right, right at my lowest point."</p>
<p>His breathing started to become erratic again, his voice got more strained the more he spoke as he desperately tried to keep himself together, "Do you know- do you know what he did to me in exile Tubbo?"</p>
<p>His chest squeezed at the thought of it, he felt so trapped, "You don't!"</p>
<p>Tubbo stepped towards him again, "I thought you died!"</p>
<p>"But you didn't come and see me, and you still don't care."</p>
<p>Tommy grit his teeth, "You know what? You're the shit friend, Tubbo."</p>
<p>Tubbo glared right back at him, shoving him back towards the water, "Yeah well you- this has you're name written all over it!"</p>
<p>Tommy shoved him back, "It wasn't me!"</p>
<p>It felt just like it had when he had burned down Georges house, everyone was against him. Nobody cared about how he felt, or that he didn't mean to, they didn't care about any of that. </p>
<p>He didn't want it to end like that again, "Seriously- this wasn't-... You know what? I don't need to prove myself to you, this wasn't me. For once in your life trust me."</p>
<p>"I did! Once, and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."</p>
<p>Tubbo whipped around, stalking over to the ender chest and yanking the top open. Tommy took in a shaky breath, "Don't you dare."</p>
<p>The purple disc was suddenly in Tubbo's hands, his held himself up as he glared at him, "Tubbo, you betrayed me."</p>
<p>Tubbo pulled out his axe, putting away the disc in his inventory as he pulled his sheild closer to himself. Tommy scowled, "Did you just get out your axe? Are you-. You betrayed me Tubbo."</p>
<p>They were back and forth now, nobody wanted to step and stop them.</p>
<p>"I didn't betray you! You betrayed everything you built!"</p>
<p>"You betrayed me! You- Everything! All that you sacrificed- you betrayed Wilbur- you betrayed everything! Just for-"</p>
<p>"I don't think I have."</p>
<p>Tommy took in a deep breath and he felt himself pulling out a golden apple, "You've got your axe up."</p>
<p>The other boy nodded, his grip tightening on the weapon, "Yup."</p>
<p>Technoblade spoke up from behind him, "Tommy- Tommy there's like thirty people here, whatever decision you make, choose it wisely."</p>
<p>Tommy ran forward and swung his axe, there was no going back now. Tubbo returned the swing just as violently after he deflected Tommy's hit with his shield. </p>
<p>Chaos erupted from all around them as the two teenagers swung wildly at each other with reckless abandon. Technoblade could be heard shouting, but he was too focused on attacking that he couldn't hear it. </p>
<p>"You betrayed me!" Tommy swung his axe again before be jumped into the water behind him, manoeuvring around the other boy to attempt another swing at him. </p>
<p>Tubbo used his shield to protect himself before he swung back, "That is just not true!"</p>
<p>"You left me to die!"</p>
<p>They both swung violently, and without concern at what would really happen if one of them hit a little too hard. They were both on their last lives. </p>
<p>If one of them got cut too bad, or hurt just a little too much, they would be gone forever. </p>
<p>Tommy could feel the anger, the resentment building up in his chest, and when him and Tubbo starting to argue, he didn't realize what he said until it was too late. </p>
<p>"The discs were worth more than you ever were!"</p>
<p>They both stumbled back from each other, their grips on their weapons loosed as the weight of what Tommy said sunk in. Tubbo's face was painted with hurt, his eyes looked a bit watery. </p>
<p>Tommy's mouth snapped shut, he didn't mean it, he didn't mean that.</p>
<p>He looked up at where the water was highest, everyone looked horrified. </p>
<p>Because of him. He said that. </p>
<p>He looked back down at the ground, he saw Tubbo take a step back, away from him. </p>
<p>The other boy took another step forward, swallowing nervously, "You-"</p>
<p>He looked so sad, so upset, and Tommy was the one who did that. </p>
<p>It was his fault. </p>
<p>He was selfish. </p>
<p>Tommy felt his shoulders slump in defeat, he took off his helmet, still dripping with water from his fight, and put it in his inventory. He looked up to Tubbo, he had to end this, "Give him the disc."</p>
<p>He put away his axe and shield, rubbing his face with his hands, "What am I doing?"</p>
<p>Tubbo tried stuttering something out, but Dream interrupted him, a sickening grin across his face, "He realizes he needs to pay, he's finally realizing."</p>
<p>Tubbo looked back to Tommy, who looked down at his feet in shame, "I'm sorry Tubbo."</p>
<p>Tubbo looked torn at what to do, "Tommy- I'm sorry."</p>
<p>Tommy shook his head, running his hands through his hair, "No. Don't be."</p>
<p>Tubbo took one last look at him before turning to Dream, he handed him the disc and silence fell over the people surrounding them. </p>
<p>Technoblade was down at his side in an instant, Dream put the disc away in his ender chest, the hybrid sounded worried when he spoke, "Tommy, are you sure about that decision Tommy?"</p>
<p>Dream started laughing as Technoblade grabbed his shoulder, but Tommy didn't think he could hear anything. The blood was rushing in his ears and his lungs didn't seem to be able to work, he had become the people he hated. </p>
<p>He had become a monster. </p>
<p>Dream's voice cut through his thoughts, "Thank you, Tommy, I really appreciate it."</p>
<p>Tommy looked over to Technoblade, taking in a shaky breath as he fought back tears, now he would never get his discs back. His voice trembled just as his hands did, "I-I'm sorry Techno. This isn't me this- this isn't-...this isn't me."</p>
<p>Technoblade looked thoroughly shaken up, he looked down at him in concern, "Tommy. Tommy, what are you saying?"</p>
<p>He fought to find the right words to say, "I- I'm not- I-..."</p>
<p>He was silent, chest heaving as he tried to take in any amount of oxygen at all.</p>
<p>Tommy turned around, he could barely breathe, his chest felt like it was being squeezed, ensuring no air could get to him, "I-I'm sorry."</p>
<p>He turned back to Technoblade, who held an ender pearl in his hand, when he spoke, "Tommy, Tommy we could pearl out of here, we could still escape. I'd cover your escape, Tommy. We can still get out of here Tommy, we can regroup."</p>
<p>Tommy went silent again. </p>
<p>He would cover his escape. </p>
<p>Out of everyone here, Technoblade was the only person willing to stick up for him, to protect him, he had his back. </p>
<p>He could trust him. </p>
<p>He thought back to earlier in the day when they had left Technoblade's house, Philza, their dad, waving them goodbye from the front porch. The snow had bitten at his skin, but the cape he wore around his shoulders kept him warm and protected from it. </p>
<p>He thought back to when Technoblade gave him his axe of peace. Phil laughed and clapped when Technoblade handed him the weapon, claiming that he was worthy. Tommy had smiled so wide it hurt before he started to cheer, running out the doors and into the snow towards L'Manburg.</p>
<p>Technoblade trusted him. </p>
<p>He wouldn't betray him again. </p>
<p>Tommy looked up at Technoblade, everyone around them silent as they waited for a response. </p>
<p>"Technoblade?"</p>
<p>"Yes?"</p>
<p>"I want to go home."</p>
<p>Technoblade whispers to you: Run</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! I was going to do a bit more of my other storyline, but after Tommy left Technoblade I was absolutely heartbroken. So, here is Tommy doing the right things and staying with his brother. I do plan on having a second chapter to this, hopefully in a few days, so stick around for that. But anyway, hope you guys have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>